Collections of tapes and disks are popular on user shelves. To date, copies of blank video and audio cassette tapes are sold in stores in protective packages. Each video tape package usually consists of a cardboard jacket which is open at one end to permit insertion of the tape and serves as a permanent dust cover. The jacket is often provided with color graphics including the name of the tape or disc manufacturer. Normally, the jacket, with the cassette inside, is surrounded by a clear, cellophane wrap which protects the jacket and keeps the cassette from falling out.
Accompanied with the video tape package and inserted inside the jacket next to the tape is a sheet containing pressure-sensitive blank labels. These labels are used to identify the program recorded on the cassette and often have preprinted indicia such as volume and title.
When such a tape is purchased, the user removes the cellophane wrap and places the cassette vertically on a shelf with either the back of the tape or the back of the jacket facing outwards. Once a program is recorded on the tape, the pressure sensitive label is placed on the spine of the jacket or cassette and replaced on the shelf.
The resulting appearance of the tapes or jackets on a library shelf with the colored graphics, the manufacturers name or logo and/or the nonuniform writing on their spines is displeasing and distracts the viewer from the appearance of the other library books.
Various display means have been devised, however, none of the prior art means achieve a pleasing shelf appearance. Until now a means of displaying such tapes and disks to achieve a uniform aesthetic appearance and at the same time provide a ready means of identifying the program contained in the display jacket has alluded discovery.